Unexpected Desires
by hinaships
Summary: My new kakahina multichapter lemon ;) enjoy loves! (yes I will be working on the kibahina one too)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so I'm taking a slight break from my kibahina story but I am almost done with the lemon chapter for them! I did get a new idea for a kakahina so here we go... possible lemon in chapters to come.**

 **Leave some reviews :) and as always thanks Kishimoto for letting us use your lovely works that we do not own.**

 **Unexpected Desires**

*sigh* _Such a beautiful day and I'm stuck on a protection detail_

I had never been a lazy ninja but lately my mind has been elsewhere, consumed by multiple thoughts… well multiple thoughts about the same thing. I tried shrugging it off as if it was nothing but my mind kept wandering to that night…

The autumn midnight breeze drew me to the training field with only a faint light from the half moon. I laid in the field staring up at the sky to relieve my mind of its cluttered thoughts. Missions were my main activity to keep my mind off my personal life. My students have grown now and I am ultimately rendered useless, I have no family, no wife, no kids… what am I doing? That's when laid eyes on _her_. This goddess, clearly a kunoichi around the age of my students or so, out in the field training at this hour. She spoke softly yet stern telling herself to keep going when she fell. Her chakra control was amazing; she gave this powerful aura off that drew me in. But what captured me was her figure, not even in a sexual way but her body curved so naturally it was insane. I watched her endlessly as her moves flowed one into another like running water down a stream. Before I could figure out who she was, somehow she knew I was there and left…

I shook loose these thoughts, because after that night I began fantasizing about her in ways I probably shouldn't. I ran through almost every database of all kunoichi and came up empty handed. I've essentially given up, so I took more missions to try and find a purpose but having to be on protection detail is bullshit.

As I approach the gate, I see Naruto ready to assign me the person I will be guiding to the sand village. This person apparently has some cure for an outbreak going on in children over there, but I don't understand why a jounin at my level is needed.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei!" The boy shouted.

"Oi" I could never get over the fact that he is the hokage… "You're technically above me Naruto you know this?"

"Yeah but since day one you were my sensei first."

We awkwardly laughed until I finally asked where the hell this person was. Naruto began tensing up at the thought of this… "Well *ahem* you see, I honestly have no idea where she is."

"So, who is it?"

"Hyuga Hinata, she's been working in the hospitals since her team is out of commission until Inuzuka Kiba returns from his tracking mission."

I vaguely remember the girl, Kurenai's team, shy, and until Naruto married Sasuke, they were together. I remember seeing her fall apart after their time together but she pulled through somehow and began surpassing several of our jounin in strength and intelligence. With the last of our small talk finishing, we finally saw Neji walking with a young woman. I had a chill down my spine when I saw her, _that's Hinata…_ , she was probably 24 by now, her hair was tied back in a high pony-tail that still reached her lower back, she had such natural beauty, no makeup and still glowing beautifully. Tension filled the air once her and Naruto stood face to face, but she bowed respectfully and briefly conversing with Neji and Naruto.

"Thank you Kakashi for your help with this, please return my cousin safely." The young Hyuga boy stated, still in a stern stance.

I nodded and he parted from the group. Shortly after Naruto hands me paperwork explaining why I was chosen. _So, because she's royalty they paid more for me?_ They want her safe…

"Well I suppose we should be going?" The young girl asked me

Once again I simply nodded still not thrilled over this whole mission and we bid Naruto a farewell. At least she was a quiet girl and didn't care to talk much. This allows me to read a bit but every time I do I think of my mystery girl… Luckily the mission should take no more than a few days and only two days' travel time since I figure we would have to stop for the night.

As nightfall came, the wind began picking up. "Care to call it an evening and rest?" I asked.

"I think that wouldn't be half bad" She gave me a fake smile and with that we began finding a place to rest.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright so going to change this to a 3rd person narrative versus POV, lot easier to write for what's coming ;) once again I do not own Naruto and sorry for the delay!

As they began to set up tents the wind picked up and the cool temperatures began to set. Kakashi has his tent set in no time while the young girl struggled with her.

"Care for some help there?" He couldn't help but smirk at her flailing about nervously.

"Ano... I would appreciate that."

After he began to struggle they realized one of the poles had snapped, leaving her without a tent for the night.

"Well it's settled, you will take my tent and I will sleep outside" Kakashi stated.

"I can't allow that.. it wouldn't be right please let me sleep outside, this is my fault anyways" Hinata was beating herself up over this making him feel even worse.

He shook his head " I'm here to protect you so if that's how you feel, we will share it."

She was startled at the thought of sharing a tent with someone like him, the only males she has ever shared a tent with were her teammates and Neji. However the chill down her spine from the wind told her to suck it up and they piled in the tent together. Taking turns changing, after a quick meal, the two headed to bed. After a few hours the Hyuga girl stirred and not being able to sleep she quietly put on her jacket and shoes. Reaching for the zipper of the tent she felt a firm grasp on her wrist.

"And where do you think _you're_ going, hm?"

"I...I..I'm sorry.. I couldn't sleep and I didn't want to wake you."

"As I said before I'm here to protect you, I can't have you run off like that."

She snatched her wrist away with a frown "I don't _need_ your protection thanks."

He was startled she spoke without a stutter but still managed to chuckle at her child like actions.

"Enough Hinata... I get you don't like me and I'm sorry but you have to get over it."

" I never said that!..." she got quiet after that, realizing how her tone came off. "Look... I'm sorry okay? I never wanted to go to this thing anyways.."

He sat up inches away from her, detecting the sincerity in her voice he asked " So what are we doing anyways?"

"I'm speaking at a distant branch of our clan to convince them to relocate to the leaf... our numbers are getting smaller and there are more females of the main branch than eligible bachelors to continue the clan"

"Why are you being sent and not your father?"

"Honestly because he would rather me die than himself."

Those words hit him hard, _Why would someone's own father wish this_... he knew she was serious by her actions. Her head hung low and she got quiet once again. He thought back to all those times he witnessed her interactions with her father and now understood the feeling behind the cold actions towards her. No one should feel that way.. especially someone as sweet as her. He placed his hand on her shoulder.

A bit shocked, she still took a deep breath in and continued " that's why I have to go.. to prove I'm valuable to this clan, and that's why I train harder... so I will never give up and keep going."

He thought about his mystery girl again.. those words... those last words Hinata had just muttered, were those words _she_ said during training..

"It can't be.." he said aloud.

"Hm?"

Realizing he said it out loud.." I... I mean it can't be someone would see how strong you have become and how dedicated you are and see uselessness in you, you bring such life and laughter to your clan with your personality"

She blushed a bit at the compliment for she rarely was praised, "Thank you Kakashi-San"

"Please, you can call me Kakashi"

She saw his smile through his mask and in turn smiled back. "Thank you, for everything" He nodded and gave her an in the moment hug still trying to process if the girl in his arms was the girl he had been fantasizing about for days. Eventually the two of them laid back down and drifted off to sleep, until sunrise the next day.

Okay, so dry chapter yes, but I needed to fill in some details to continue on with! Thank you for all your support


	3. Chapter 3

Two chapters in one day.. I must be on break haha. I promise to be more active with this.

Lemon warning! Thanks for your patience :) once again I do not own Naruto.

Enjoy.

She woke up to the sound of rumbling clouds, and she sluggishly packed her things up. Kakashi was waiting for her outside the tent and after vacating packed that up too.

"I thought it wasn't supposed to rain" she muttered.

"You and me both.."

They chuckled and pulled out the map trying to see how far they would have before it rained.

"Well if my calculations are correct.." he continued, " we will need to find shelter by sundown and it won't be the residency"

He could see the look of discouragement on her face "But hey.. we might be able to do it."

She perked up a bit and gave him another half smile. They began to walk and at about noon it began to pour.

"Guess your calculations were off..." she mumbled as the two continued to trek in the rain.

He tried to look at the soggy map and was able to make out a hotel about a mile East of them. They headed towards there and were lucky enough to have one room left. "Well... we shared a sleeping area once are you okay with that?" He asked her, all he got was a shrug back.

At this point she was miserable, soaked and felt like she had already failed her clan even though they had one more day to get there. Her attitude didn't change when the woman at the desk told them the storm would last at least two days.

They settled into the room and he let her shower first. He sat on the edge of the bed reading his book, and thinking about how Hinata may be her.. having her still in the shower he figured he would grab some food for them.

Upon his return, he found her gazing out the window in nothing but a thin night gown.

"Are you hungry?" He asked as he slid over a container of food for her. " you haven't eaten all day.. "

"Oh... thanks"

The dark storm clouds at this point were inside and outside. He decided to let her be as he took his turn in the shower.

As she sat there she thought about what her next course of actions were regarding her clan. If she failed this test her father would surely disown her.. she began to slink back in her depressive state. After finishing her food, she got up and snooped a bit.. _that book._ She eyed as Kakashi's book sat next to his stuff on the table.

 _Well I'm sure he won't mind me reading it, he's probably going to take a while anyways_.

Page after page, the young girl sat wide eyed at the detail of each sexual encounter. Of course she knew the biology behind it but she had not even had her first kiss yet. Unaware to her, Kakashi had finished his shower and snuck up on her.

"Aren't you a little young for this?"

She let out a quick shriek and hid the book behind her "uh.. what do you mean"

He sensed the nervousness in her voice and smiled. After a moment of silence she finally looked up and saw him for the first time with no mask on. "You're.. you're.. mask"

He cut her off "is soaked from the storm and I didn't pack a spare, sorry if this bothers you "

She chimed back quickly "not at all... why do you wear it?" She kept analyzing his face knowing she was one of the few to see it bare. _He's actually... quite attractive_ she thought.

Realizing she kept staring he cut back to the previous question "so my book?"

She began to turn red again, "I just peeked"

He laughed after he had been watching her read it for more than a few minutes "oh? Well did you like your peek" he started to toy with her a bit to see how she would respond.

She tried to ignore him by getting up and causally putting the book back.

"Ahem?" He continued to push the subject.

"Sorry.. I shouldn't have taken it without asking"

He looked at her for a moment as she stood there by the table... his eyes cautiously followed the flow of her body as he saw this truly was the woman he watched that day. He began getting lost in his thoughts about what he would do to her. And while he was still daydreaming he heard..

"And yes. I... I did like it."

A smile came across his face. "Oh?"

"I...I have never read something like this.. I don't get how you can read it and not be bothered."

"Bothered? It doesn't annoy me reading something like this."

"No... not bothered like that but you know.."

She trailed off embarrassed to say how she was feeling

" _Hot?_ " He questioned her.

She just nodded feeling uncomfortable about the whole thing. _Great.. and now I have to share a bed with him.._ she began think about the book as they sat there in silence for a moment. They were both thinking about each other. And what to do...

"Well uh I'm tired so I think I'll just.." she began to walk towards the bed but was cut off by his figure in front of her. He was significantly taller than her, and shadowed over her body hovering only inches away from her. There was not much between them and he relished in the fact this was turning her on even more.

"Feeling alright Hinata?" He got closer to her face as he heard her breathing intensify.

Her body began to take over her and she boldly kissed him. "Ah... I'm sorry I don't know what.." her nervous banter was taken over by his lips crashing against hers.

He pulled her closely as he deepened the kiss, allowing their tongues to dance. She pulled back in almost a haze of emotions and spoke," this isn't right.."

"And why's that? We are both consenting adults with some built up stress.."

Her body was in fact craving this touch but she hardly knew about this man and what would happen when they wake up the next day.

As she was lost in thought he began to kiss her neck, and having her pinned against the wall her body had no choice but to push back into his.

"I...I..."

He could feel her body getting hot, as his body began to ache for her.

"Tell me when you want me to stop.."

As he continued to kiss her neck he softly nibbled at her soft pale skin. This produced small mews of pleasure from the girl, to which she began to squirm even more. He could tell he could easily have her melting into him but wanted to play with her.

"Actually.. I'll stop here since you haven't said a word."

She was startled a bit as he backed away and simply sat on the bed. "I.. I want you to continue.."

He smirked, "oh do you?"

She bit her lower lip and nodded shyly.

"Then come here" he motioned to her to sit on his lap and she did so in one swift motion.

She once again initiated a kiss to which he followed passionately. His mind raced of all the things he wanted to do to this beautiful, innocent girl in his palms and he decided to restrain himself from unleashing completely on her.

She began to kiss his neck as he had done previously. He soon realized as her actions merely mimicked his, this was her first time. He managed to move her under him and he decided to go to work on her.

He carefully lifted her shirt off as he marveled in her chest. Eagerly he started at her neck and led a trail of kisses and bites down to her breast. He took one into his mouth and the other in his hand. Letting out small moans of validation he began to slide his other hand down her stomach and run his fingertips down her legs. This caused her to grind her hips into his growing member.

Slowly, he slid two fingers into her, causing her to gasp breathlessly as she slid her nails down his back. This released a small moan of pleasure from him. He kept toying with her, sliding his fingers in and out as she dripped profusely. Her Breathing was becoming heavy and shallow which he knew she was getting close.

"Please.." she begged.

"Hm?"

"St...stop playing with me"

"Well what do you want Hime?"

"You."

Her begging sent him wild and in no time his pants were off and he position himself right outside her entrance. "You ready?" He waited for her approval. As much as he wanted to destroy her, he knew it would hurt.

She nodded and gripped into the sheets as he slid into her. A small since of pain crossed her face but after she gave the sign he slowly slid his member in and out of her.

"Ka..ka...shi"

She moaned is name in rhythm to his thrusts. He felt her tightening up around him and knowing she was at her limit he picked up a faster pace. She cried out in pleasure as she marked up his back unable to control her body. Her walls engulfed him as her hot juices covered him, he filled her completely. He reveled that no one else would see her in this state, at this moment... he began to feel something he had never experienced in his other encounters.

He propped himself up next to her, viewing her breathless, glowing body, he smiled.

"So how was that?" He smirked.

Aaaaaaaand end scene. Hope you all enjoyed your lemon. More to come!


End file.
